In the field of Power Electronics, some devices are known as vulnerable components. Electrolytic capacitors, power modules, batteries and electric motors are some of them.
For example, at end of life, electrolytic capacitors can even fail in short circuit potentially leading to serious problems.
Trying to estimate the level of damage of such electric devices is then an important issue.
One possible way to estimate the level of damage of electric devices is the condition monitoring based on measurements made at the heart of the electric device at a given time, without taking into account the history of stresses of the electric device. This approach is reliable but requires getting access to the electric device itself for making measurements, which is not easy for commercial products.